Cryin!
by RosePetal7
Summary: "We got five minutes people!" He gave Sara a pat on the back and spoke encouraging words. As he walked away she repeated, "I've been practicing this? I know this song by heart? What is going on?" Season 3. GSR-ish. Enjoy!


**Just a random story I came up with. Every time I listen to Juliet Simms' version of this song I think of Sara singing it as well. The end will reveal all. Just go with it. I hope you get a kick out of it lol. Tell me whatcha think. Do not own CSI, Juliet Simms, Aerosmith or this song...this story idea is all mine though ;) Lyrics and thoughts in italics!**

"Cryin'!"

"Curtain call, Ms. Sidle." A man wearing a headset and holding a radio ushered her forward.

"Wh-wh-at?" Sara stuttered. Her forehead wrinkled as she looked around. A huge red curtain draped over a stage that was filled with other crew members.

"Everyone is waiting for you. You need to stand on your marker." The man held up his hand. "We got five minutes people!" He gave Sara a pat on the back and spoke encouraging words. As he walked away she repeated, "I've been practicing this? I know this song by heart? What is going on?" She peered down. She was wearing a long elegant red dress. She lifted it to reveal black pumps. Her eyes bulged at the pearl ring and bracelet she wore, as well as the earrings that hung from her ears. Quickly glancing around, Sara found a mirror backstage.

"Wow," she muttered. Her hair was naturally curly but subdued by spray. Mascara elongated her eye lashes and red lipstick covered her lips. With a long breath calmness overcame her. It's time to do this, she thought.

The same man sprinted towards her. "We got thirty seconds!"

"What song am I doing?"

"Cryin'!"

"But that's about a girl—"

"You know that. Remember what you practiced. Good luck. Break a leg. And don't be afraid to get mad." With that the nameless man vanished and Sara was alone center stage. _Here goes nothing_.

The curtain rose and bright lights blinded. Firm hands grabbed the mic. A fresh wound. Stitches. Partially covered by makeup. "The explosion," Sara whispered. "The rejection." She cursed inwardly, "Grissom."

The lights had dimmed somewhat and Sara could see Grissom sitting front and center. Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Brass, and even Greg were seated behind him. No one else was in the room. _All this for something I should be doing to just Grissom? Oh boy—no! I look hot. This will make him feel like shit. Which he deserves..._

"Hey guys. This one's for Grissom." The name sounded venomous coming off her lips.

Guitar strings vibrated off the walls. A different man was holding a guitar, signaling her start.

_"There was a time_

_When I was so broken hearted_

_Love wasn't much of a friend of mine_

_Ohhh the tables have turned, yeah_

_'Cause me and them ways have parted_

_That kind of love was the killin' kind_

_Now listen!_

_All I want is someone I can't resist_

_I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed..._

Sara could see her audience whispering to one another as she started singing.

"Grissom and Sara?! He's in for a load of shit. Have you heard this song?" Catherine asked Nick.

"I had no idea they were a thing! And yes, I'm a fan of Aerosmith."

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

_Love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

_Now I'm dyin' cause I let you_

_Do what you do - down on me..._

"Get ready for this," Warrick nudged Greg.

"Oww! I was still on leave thank you very much. I wonder what Grissom did this time," huffed Greg out of frustration.

_Now there's not even breathin' room_

_Between pleasure and pain_

_Yeah you cry when we're makin' love_

_Must be one and the same..._

Brass sighed and shook his head. _Gil, you're dead meat. What have you done to this poor girl? You need to remove your head from your ass!_

_It's down on me_

_Yeah I got to tell you one thing_

_It's been on my mind_

_Man I gotta say_

_We're partners in crime..._

Catherine and Greg laughed.

_You got that certain something_

_What you give to me_

_Takes my breath away_

_Now the word out on the street_

_Is the devil's in your kiss_

_If our love goes up in flames_

_It's a fire I can't resist_

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

_Your love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

_Now I'm dyin' cause I let you_

_Do what you do to me..._

"She's got a voice!" Greg yelled. Nick smacked him upside the head.

'Cause what you got inside

Ain't where your love should stay

Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love

If you give your heart away...

Sara was fighting tears. I _thought I could do this but I don't think I can anymore_. One look from Grissom told her to keep going. He was practically slumped over, depressed face for miles. That gave her confidence to finish. She removed her jewelry and flung it at him. Then she slipped off her heels and threw them aside. The last to go was the dress' bottom. She ripped off the detachable bottom, revealing her long slender legs. _Much better. Now I can __finish rocking out to this song comfortably_. She took hold of the mic and kicked the stand aside.

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Now I'm tryin' to forget you_

_Your love is sweet misery_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

_Now I'm dyin' just to let you_

_Do what you do what you do down to me,_

_Baby, baby, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-baby_

_I was cryin'!"_

She used all of her might on the last few notes. Now mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted, Sara smiled while taking a simultaneous bow and curtsey. She didn't forget to give a mocking smile and stick of the tongue to Grissom before walking offstage.

Sara peeked from behind the curtain to see the team hitting Grissom on the back and she inwardly smiled. She could see him mouth that he was an idiot.

"Time to get up, Ms. Sidle."

She gave a dumbfounded look to the nameless man.

"Time to get up, Ms. Sidle!"

"TIME TO GET UP, MS. SIDLE!"

Sara bolted upright in her bed. She grabbed her phone. "The day after the explosion." She double checked her hand. "Holy shit. What the hell kind of a dream was that?"

**Hope that wasn't too Twilight Zone for you. I had fun writing this bizarre piece. So many songs remind me of GSR, I can't believe this is only my second song fic ever. If you didn't already know I'm a GSR fan (love Grissom). Nothing against him, I just had to do this one-shot.**


End file.
